User blog:FrostyLeSnowMan/coding..
POET BOY IS DEAD ''' JEFFY IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YA'LL SUCK TBH GUYS I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU, JEFFY IS MY ONE AND ONLY :) ELLIE IS ALWAYS MY FAVE saskia is way cooler We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Ooh, give you up) (Ooh, give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Love, Sly If you do not know how to properly use tags, please do not make your text huge. It'll make the rest of the profile huge and we don't want that- @whoever made it all font size 8, that took me 45 minutes to hunt down all of the 's lurking around Jem's profile. Thank you for your cooperation. sometimes i wonder why my friends do this to me. rip my profile. the coding. jeffy the coding is all size 8. im going to s c r e am jeffy fix it ily fIX IT BLOW HARDERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS your not you when your hungery have me! '''fyou are my raincloud, my only raincloud, yu make me want to ducking die when skys are perfectly blue._souldad \(๏◞ ๏)/ it's like. a really french hot dog. that tried to be a flag. JEFFY IS A BETTER FRIEND THAN SASKIA STICKER IS ALSO A BETTER ''' '''FRIEND THAN SASKIA WELL SASKIA IS MARRIED TO EMME SO HA :) ACTUALLY EMME IS MARRIED TO A TURTLE SHOWS OFF WEDDING RING ''' '''ACTUALLY SHE MARRIED A STOOL HI MY NAME IS FURRYFRIEND33140 DO YOU WANNA BE MY BUDDY? #Prayforaiden furry fish My matching pfp? Oh of course, that's with Jeffy. ✕ all good things are wild and free ✕ hi i'm jem and i'm the best most greatest person in the world and i can make you grin like a friggin frog on a wednesday. i do things and here just take this you uncanny beast also you know who's a really STELLAR (yes i totally watch jaidenanimations) PERSON? jeffy COAN. MR. ADISON. HAMLYTONE. SOBER THOMAS. WELCOME TO LIVING WITH A BISHOP. LEG NERYTHS. IT'S OKAY TO GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS. A CHAMELEON EMBEZZLING OUR GOVERNMENT FUNDS. POET BOY IS DEAD. BURN THE WITCH. MR. ADISO. ILY33140. Category:Blog posts